OH MY GOD!
by Miss Kim EXO
Summary: Kris dan Tao yang terus berkelahi bagaikan kucing dan anjing serta kesengsaraan mereka menghadapi orang tua yang mesum bukan main. KrisTao-ChanBaek-SuLay-KaiSoo-HunHan


**OH MY GOD!**

Cast : Kris

Tao

Chanyeol

Suho

Lay

Baekhyun

Genre : Comedy,Romance

Rated : M

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Ahh..Shhh.."

Kris lagi-lagi membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Yeolliesshh..aahh..moor..rreehh"

"Ahh..kauuhhssh…mmaasiihh sempit "

Cukup! Kris benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia segera berdiri dari bed-nya dan menyambar sebuah jaket. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya kasar. Kemudian dia beralih ke sebuah kamar yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya.

BRRAAKKK!

Dia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

2 namja yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya terkejut bukan main. Namja manis yang berada di bawah terbelalak. Namja yang berada di atas namja manis itu menatap dingin ke arah Kris.

"Aku mau,besok kamarku di tak bisa tidur,eomma,appa!"

"Tidak bisa begitu,Park Yi Fan." Jawab namja tampan yang masih betah berada di atas namja manis itu.

"Aku bosan mendengar suara desahan kalian!"

BRRAAAKK

Kris kembali membanting pintu kamar orangtuanya itu.

Dia segera keluar dari rumahnya. Dia melihat jam tangannya,pukul 12 malam. Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Eisshh gila. Mereka bahkan tak malu telanjang di depanku!" Rutuk Kris.

Sementara di kamar…

"Yeollie,aku malu…Kris melihat kita.."

Park Chanyeol atau yang biasa di sapa Chanyeol mengecup kening namja yang berstatus sebagai istri-nya itu," itukan anak kita,honey. Kita lanjutkan lagi,eoh?"Chanyeol menyeringai ke arah istri-nya itu.

"Tapi Yeollie.."

"Kenapa lagi,Baekkie?"

"Aku…"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau..kau bermain lebih lembut,eoh?"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah,"Sure,baby.."

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Yeess..ahhh.."

"Akkuu haamppirr…saammpaiiaakhh.."

Tao benar-benar sudah tak kuat mendengar suara desahan dari kamar orangtuanya. Dia segera memakai jaketnya dan buru-buru dia keluar dari rumahnya.

Saat dia berada di luar,samar-samar dia mendengar orang yang sedang marah-marah. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri,dan dia melihat seorang namja tinggi tengah mengusap wajahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa yang kau lihat panda?" Ucap namja tinggi itu dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi.

Tao mencibir,"Tiang listrik! Kau tidak bisa tidur kan? Hahahah…" Tao memegangi perutnya,"Orang tuamu memang maniak sex!"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Mwo? Kau sendiri,pasti orang tuamu juga sedang melakukannya,iya kan? Hahahaa…."

"YAAAKK! PARK KRIS!"

"MWO? KIM TAO!"

"KAU!"

"APA?"

"KAU MAU MATI,EOH?"

"CIHH! COBA SAJA KALAU BISA!"

Tao langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

Sementara Kris,dia masih saja tertawa melihat ekspresi Tao yang menurutnya,sangat lucu.

~~~ Miss Kim~~~

"Tao,irreona!" Seorang namja manis mengguncang tubuh Tao yang tengah tertidur di sofa.

"Dia kenapa tidur di sofa?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang menuruni anak tangga.

"Molla."

"Eoh? Begitukah jawaban seorang istri pada suaminya?"

Namja manis itu tersenyum,"Aku tidak tau,suamiku."

"Hahahah… dia. Sudah pukul 7,bisa-bisa dia terlambat sekolah."

"Aku sedang berusaha membangunkannya!"

Namja manis itu mendadak kesal melihat suaminya itu. Mood-nya benar-benar buruk pagi itu.

"TAO CEPAT BANGUN ATAU UANG JAJANMU BULAN INI EOMMA POTONG!"

"Eeuughh!" Tao berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya lampu. Dia melihat eommanya sedang berkacak pinggang di depannya dan appa-nya sedang membaca Koran sambil menyesap kopinya.

Dia melihat jam yang bertengger manis di dinding. Sudah pukul 7.

"EOMMA! APPA! INI GARA-GARA KALIAN! SUARA KALIAN ITU BENAR-BENAR MENGGANGGU! LIHAT! GARA-GARA KALIAN AKU TERPAKSA TIDUR DI SOFA! DAN SEKARANG AKU HAMPIR TERLAMBAT! ARRRGGGGGHHH!"

Tao segera berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan orang tuanya yang masih tercengang. Kedua namja itu saling bertatapan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Namja manis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya,"Ehmm…sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan sarapan." Dia segera berlalu meninggalkan namja tampan yang tengah menyeringai itu.

Namja tampan itu mengikuti namja manis itu menuju dapur dan..

GRREEBB..

"Lay-a.." Desah namja tampan itu tepat di telinga Lay sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

Mata Lay membulat. Dia kaget sekaligus begidik ngeri mendengar suara suami-nya itu.

"W-wa-wae?"

"My morning kiss and my morning sex,you don't give me? Euumm?"

Lay hanya pasrah,entah kenapa,semakin tua,hasrat sex namja yang menjabat sebagai suaminya itu semakin bertambah. Dia jadi kewalahan sendiri menghadapinya.

"Ne..Suho chagi.."

Suho menyeringai dan membalik tubuh Lay. Tanpa basa-basi dia segera melumat bibir Lay. Tangannya pun menggerayangi tubuh Lay.

Tangannya perlahan memilin nipple Lay.

Lay hanya mendesah nikmat dan meremas rambut Suho pelan.

Tanpa mereka sadari,Tao ternyata sudah ada di belakang mereka. Tao hanya menampakkan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Ehm! Mana sarapanku?"

Lay langsung melepas tautan bibir mereka. Suho mendesah kecewa.

"Oh,Tao sayang..kenapa mandinya cepat sekali?"

"Kalau lama,bisa-bisa aku terlambat! Mana eomma?"

Lay segera meraih sebuah piring yang berisikan nasi goreng dan segelas susu.

"Ini,makanlah."

Tao duduk di meja makan dan segera menyatap sarapannya.

Suho dan Lay pun mengikuti jejak Tao.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Morning,eomma." Sapa Kris begitu dia sampai di dapur dan melihat eomma-nya tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Eoh..morning honey.." Baekhyun segera menghampiri anaknya yang tengah duduk di meja makan sambil memakai dasi-nya.

"Boleh eomma yang memasangkan dasimu?"

Kris menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum,"Tentu,eomma."

Baekhyun pun segera memakaikan dasi anak semata wayang-nya itu.

"Untuk tadi malam,maafkan eomma dan appa,ne?"

Kris memeluk pinggang mungil milik namja yang menjabat sebagai eomma-nya itu,"Gwaencana eomma."

"Ah..selesai." Baekhyun menatap Kris seksama.

"Wae eomma?"

"Anak eomma tampan sekali!"

"Tentu saja. Eomma kan cantik. Hahaha…"

Baekhyun cemberut,"Eomma ini namja,honey."

"I know,but it's true. You're beautiful,mom."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

"Eomma ke kamar dulu,ne? Kau sarapan saja. Hanya ada roti hari ini."

"Ne eomma."

Baekhyun segera berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga. Dengan perlahan,dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol tengah kesusahan memakai dasi-nya. Baekhyun segera masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Honey..bisa kau bantu aku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Aku mau. Tapi,kau itu terlalu tinggi Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa dan segera duduk di samping tersenyum dan segera berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Dia mulai memakaikan dasi Chanyeol. Jari-jari mungilnya dengan terampil memakaikan dasi Chanyeol.

"Selesai." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik tengkuk Baekhyun,"I want my morning kiss."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menyambar bibir mungil yang sangat ia sukai itu. Dengan lembut,Chanyeol menghisap bibir Baekhyun.

"Asshh.."

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut.

~~Other Side

"Eomma! Appa! Palli! Bisa-bisa aku terlambat!" Teriak Kris. Tapi tak seorang pun yang membalas teriakannya.

"Aiishh!" Kris baru saja tersadar betapa pervert ayahnya. Dia yakin kini ayah-nya tengah menggerayangi langkah cepat Kris menaiki anak tangga dan membuka pintu kamar .

"Appa,eomma!"

Baekhyun langsung melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"K-k-Kris?"

"Palli! Aku bisa terlambat!"

"Arasso. Ayo kita keluar." Chanyeol berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Kris pun mengikuti langkah kedua orang tua-nya.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

Di sekolah,Kris berjalan bak super model. Banyak yeoja yang meneriakkan namanya. Kris memang terkenal,selain tampan,dia juga seorang kapten basket.

Di belakangnya,tampak Kim Tao berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tak jauh beda dengan Kris,Tao pun sangat terkenal,selain tampan dan manis,dia adalah seorang atlit wushu.

"Terlambat lagi?" Sindir Kris begitu Tao berada di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Tao berlari kecil meninggalkan Kris.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Baiklah,tugas berikutnya harus di kumpulkan minggu depan dan tugas ini di kerjakan berkelompok. Saya akan membagi kelompoknya." Ucap Kim songsaenim.

"Tao,Kai,Kyungsoo dan Kris. Kelompok 4…"

"Assa! Kita satu kelompok changiya!" Kai dan Kyungsoo memekik girang.

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan tiang sialan itu!" Batin Tao.

"Kalau begitu,sampai jumpa minggu depan anak-anak."

Kim songsaenim pun keluar kelas dan sekarang saat-nya jam olah raga. Semua siswa keluar menuju ruang ganti yang memang tersedia di sekolah mereka.

"Eh,,Tao,berhubung kalian tetangga,jadi kita kerjakan di rumahmu saja,ne?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

Tao hanya mendengus sebal sambil terus berjalan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa harus dia sih?" Tao menghentekkan kakinya kesal.

"Kau pikir aku sudi satu kelompok denganmu!" Kris yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Tao membalas ucapan Tao dengan nada tinggi.

"Hey..jangan bertengkar terus. Kita ini kan teman." Kai merangkul bahu Kris.

"AKU BUKAN TEMANNYA!" Ucap Kris dan Tao serempak.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling menatap.

Dan kemudian,mereka berdua tertawa.

"Sepertinya aka nada yang menyusul kita chagiya!" Pekik Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kris.

"Ah,baby..ayo kita masuk.." Kai membuka pintu ruang ganti khusus namja.

"Uke first." Kai tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu. Wajahnya juga memerah..

"Gomawo chagiya."

Tao hampir saja menjatuhkan dagunya melihat adegan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terjadi di depan matanya. Tao pusing sendiri,mengapa dia bisa memiliki teman seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kris juga terbelalak melihat perlakuan Kai yang menurutya 'sok manis' itu. Perutnya tiba-tiba mual melihat adegan telenovela yang diperankan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

Saat ini pelajaran olahraga,tepatnya bola volley bersama Kim songsaenim.

"Baiklah..untuk hari ini,kita cukup bermain saja. Yang mau bermain silahkan ke tengah lapangan dan ambil posisi masing-masing."

Tao,Kai dan Kyungsoo segera mengambil posisi di tim A yang berada di sebelah kiri. Sedangakan Kris di tim B yang berada di sebelah kanan.

PRRIITTT

Bunyi peluit dari songsenim menandakan mulainya pertandingan volley itu.

Kris yang saat itu berada di posisi center,siap menerima bola yang tampak mengarah padanya dan dia memukul bolanya hingga melewati net.

Dan pukulannya itu mengarah pada Tao,dengan cepat Tao menerima bola itu dan membalas pukulan Kris. Pukulan Tao terlalu kuat dan jauh. Hingga bolanya keluar lapangan.

10 menit sudah permainan itu berlangsung,dan kini terlihat Kris tengah bersiap melakukan service.

1

2

3

Kris memukul bolanya hingga melewati net,sayangnya bola melambung terlalu tinggi dan orang yang seharusnya memukul balik bola itu tengah menatap ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berlovey dovey di tengah lapangan bola volley itu.

"Ya ampun! Pasangan aneh!"Batin Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao! Awas! Di depanmu!" Teriak seorang namja yang lain adalah Kris.

Tao yang merasa di panggil menoleh. Dan…

BUGGHH

Bola itu mendarat tepat di di wajah Tao.

Tao ambruk dan pingsan di tempat. Darah juga mengalir dari hidungnya.

Dengan langkah cepat,Kris berlari menuju Tao yang tengah tergeletak di lapangan. Dia segera menggendong Tao ala bridal style.

"Songsaenim,aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan."

"Oh,ne palli,Kris!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga,Kris berlari sambil membawa Tao. Dia benar-benar khawatir melihat keadaan Tao yang terbilang mengenaskan.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan,Kris membaringkan Tao di bed dan membiarkan Tao di periksa dokter sekolah mereka.

"Tao..mianhae,,jeongmal mianhae!" Kris mengacak surai pirangnya.

"Ya ampun..yang benar saja! Masa kau melamun saat pertandingan volley! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat tadi?" Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Yang pasti saat ini,Kris benar-benar khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Jadi..ini rumah baru kita?" Baekhyun menatap takjub rumah 2 lantai itu.

Semua perabotannya sudah lengkap,kecuali kamar.

"Kalian suka?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Lay dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

" dan Chanyeol benar-benar lelah mencari rumah yang pas dengan selera kalian berdua." Suho mengecup puncak kepala milik Lay.

"Ehm,,kamar kita ada di lantai 2 sedangkan Tao dan Kris..kamar mereka.." Chanyeol mengedarkan pandanganny dan dia tersenyum begitu mendapatkan kamar yanag dia maksud,"Itu kamar mereka."

"Mereka satu kamar?" Tanya Lay.

"Mereka harus terbiasa bersama. Aku cukup lelah melihat pertengkaran mereka." Ucap Suho.

Mereka ber-4 memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar itu.

"Kamarnya besar sekali.." Pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum,"Kamar kita juga besar terlalu besar untuk sekedar tempat making love."

BLLUSSHH

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah.

Lay dan Suho berdehem.

"Ah..aku lupa ternyata ada kalian,hehehe..mianhae.."

"Dirty talk!" Ucap Lay sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah..sekarang kita sebaiknya pulang dan mengemasi barang-barang kita." Suho menatap Chanyeol.

"Jadi rumah lama kita,akan di jual?" Wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu.

"Aniya…kita hanya meninggalkannya sementara. Kalau,Kris dan Tao sudah menikah nanti,kita akan kembali kerumah itu. Dan rumah ini menjadi milik mereka berdua." Jelas Chanyeol.

Seketika wajah Baekhyun kembali ceria.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Yeollie.."

"Tentu saja."

"Suho..apa kita juga begitu?"

"Tentu honey.."

Lay mengecup pipi Suho,"Gomawo."

"Cheonma,chagiya."

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Eungghh.."

Tao mengerjabkan matanya. Orang pertama yang dia lihat adalah Kris.

"Ah..pusing sekali." Lirih Tao.

"Ah..panda..kau sudah sadar?"

Tao menatap Kris tajam.

"Mau apa kau disini?"

Kris hanya menatap Tao dingin,kemudia beranjak pergi.

"Namja aneh!" Batin Tao.

Tak lama,pintu ruang kesehatan kembali terbuka,ternyata Kyungsoo.

"Tao..kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi saat istirahat,kau belum juga sadar."

"Memangnya pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Pukul 2. Sudah saatnya pulang."

"Jadi..sejak tadi,aku di sini sendirian?"

"Apa maksudmu sendirian?"

Kyungsoo menatap Tao dengan pandangan yag sulit di artikan.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tau,saat kau pingsan tadi..Kris terlihat sangat khawatir padamu. Dia langsung berlari menggendongmu dan membawamu kemari. Bahkan dia menungguimu hingga sadar."

"Benarkah?

"Kau benar-benar tak bertemu dengannya tadi?"

Tao tersenyum kikuk pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bilang kau membentaknya lagi?"

Tao tertawa lirih.

"Ya ampun! Kau harusnya berterima kasih,pabbo!"

Tao menjadi teringat raut wajah Kris saat keluar meninggalkannya tadi.

Muncul setitik perasaan bersalah di hatinya.

"Aku akan meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya,nanti."

"Kau harus,Tao!"

TBC


End file.
